Private Lesson
by Azrasel
Summary: la primera vez que se enfrentaron el le dijo que le daria lecciones privadas, ahora el ha viajado desde muy lejos para cumplir su promesa y hacerla cambiar de opinion. AU contiene Spoiles del final de la serie


**Disclaimer la leyenda de Korra es de sus respectivos dueños yo solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento**

**Advertencia: contiene uno que otro spoiler de la serie, si no la has visto o si no quieres tener detalles de esta mejor ni la leas, ¿quedo claro?**

**Private Lesson**

Habían pasado 6 meses desde la revuelta de los ecualistas y la ciudad todavía tenía sus cicatrices, con parte de la policía inmovilizada ciudad República pidió apoyo a las naciones para las revueltas internas. Amon había muerto, pero sus ideales no y muchos no benders protestaban por un trato igualitario lo cual comenzaba a propagarse como un cáncer sobre el reino tierra. La Avatar Korra había huido de sus responsabilidades pues decía que sin su bender no podía ayudar a la gente, me pregunto si con su bender se fue su conexión espiritual o en dado caso no ser bender nos hace menos, claro, pase por un proceso similar al perder el mío pero las enseñanzas de mi maestro me hicieron seguir adelante y no partir al otro mundo sin honor.

Como un integrante de la supuesta "secreta" sociedad del loto blanco me dieron la misión infiltrarme en Ciudad Republica y saber de los ecualistas, no iba andar como el infinitamente paciente e inutil de Tenzin y liarme con Lin era como ahorcarme asi que que mejor que ser el cebo, una promesa en el probending y caer en una vida de banalidad y excesos. Pero el destino o el dios karma como llamaba mi maestro me hizo cruzarme con la Avatar, perder mi bender y tener la "charla" referente a mi lugar en el mundo con Bumi, como si no supiera desde que nací para que me entrenaron.

Puedes aparentar ser algo que no eres, fue una de las cosas que le enseño mi abuela, así que parecer mala leche delante de la Avatar y que esta se lo creyera fue fácil, fue así como pude observar sus límites de tolerancia y paciencia los cuales eran nulos y empecé a crear el perfil, la Avatar podía tener compasión por la gente pero nada de empatía y menos darse cuenta de que se preocupaban por ella, no es de extrañarse que regresara a vivir con padres, aprovechando la logística del lugar, saber que los progenitores no están y que se aproxima una ventisca. El momento justo para una visita.

En cuanto abrió la puerta pude ver lo patética que se veía, el brillo de sus ojos se había apagado y hasta podía jurar que había bajado unos cuantos kilos, una palabra: autocompasión

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- destellos de furia salían de sus ojos, intentando cerrarme la puerta. Oh si, la Avatar todavía tenía un poco de orgullo

-¿no puede un viejo amigo pasar a saludar?- la altanería me salía tan natural

-como que estás perdido ¿no?- forcejeaba para cerrarme la puerta pero no se lo dejaría tan fácil

-y a ti se te olvidaron las costumbres tribales ¿no?-

La Avatar Korra termino abriendo la puerta de par en par y maldiciendo mentalmente a sus antepasados y sus costumbres de dar asilo a cualquiera si empezaba una ventisca, murmuro algo de que me acercara al fuego y fue a la cocina por algo de te

El silencio se hizo incomodo, La Avatar Korra odiaba mi presencia aqui, a leguas se veían los celos de que yo hubiera recuperado mi aspecto de perdona vidas y la estuviera viendo como una especie de caricatura de sí misma. Mi abuela me había enseñado en ese aspecto a observar y lograr los efectos esperados de la gente, esperaba que ella iniciara la conversación.

-¿y bien?- termino por romper el silencio sin despegar los ojos del fuego, como esperando que mágicamente este creciera con solo ella desearlo

-es tiempo de que asumas tu responsabilidad como Avatar- la chica cerró los ojos molesta, varios le habían dicho lo mismo, sin entender que ella ya no era el Avatar, había perdido el bending, su identidad, el dominio de los 4 elementos ¿Cómo traería la paz al mundo? ¿Cómo la escucharían?

-déjate de auto compadecer, no todo es el bending- fue como si un látigo de agua caliente me callera encima

-¿y cómo propones que lo haga? ¿He? Los bending no escuchan a los no bending- exploto la Avatar luego de vacíame el contenido de la tetera, claro que la entendía tienes el poder y luego no tienes nada, no es nada fácil lidiar con eso, pero no por ello debes desquitarte con los demás

-los ecualistas no tienen bending y han logrado mucho, el maestro Sokka entreno durante su vida gente que no tenia Bending y han logrado cosas importantes como el caso del general Bumi ¿quieres que te de más ejemplos?- menciono tranquilamente secándome la cara

-pero soy el Avatar, esperan que yo…-

-y yo soy el nieto de la princesa Azula así que imaginaras que esperaban que asumiera el poder a la fuerza y no que este aqui viendo como lloriqueas de no tener bending-

-Azula no tuvo descendencia-

-paso tiempo antes de que mi honorable abuela entendiera que su lealtad era a los interés de su pueblo, el señor del fuego Zuko lo estaba haciendo bien, así que ella se ocupo de que nada se interpusiera en el camino de su hermano- una sonrisa cínica dio a entender entre líneas que hubo muchos esqueletos y cosas que tal vez el anterior Avatar no hubiera aceptado

-¿Cómo estas involucrado conmigo?- parecía que esta Avatar era corta de visión, no me extrañaba todos los avatares lo eran, si los ecualistas ganaban mi amada nación del fuego y todos los ideales de mi familia se irían a la mierda, había sido entrenado para este momento por más que renegué de ello. Mi misión era proteger a Iroh, como azula protegió a Zuko y como mi madre protegió a mi tía.

-Avatar Korra ¿olvidas la primera vez que nos conocimos?- me recline en el asiento enarcando unha ceja insinuantemente. Iroh me dijo una vez que era un enfermo por jugar con la psique de las personas. Personalmente solo las llevo a los límites para saber sus puntos débiles y fuertes. Ella era fuego en ese momento, si tuviera bending no dudaría que me incinerara

-antes de que tu sucia mente avance más, las clases privadas eran alusorias a que soy tu último maestro-

No es de extrañarme que sus anteriores maestros confiaran solamente en que el Bending sería suficiente para ser el súper poderoso Avatar y no se molestaran en enseñarle unas katas de ofensiva y defensiva, mínimo la disciplina de las guerreras Kyoshi, de un solo movimiento la tenia contra el suelo inmovilizada

-¡maldito bastardo! ¿Dónde estabas cuando la invasión? Pudiste evitar que a Lin le quitaran sus poderes, pudiste evitar… pudiste ayudar ¡cobarde!- ella trataba de librarse del agarre maldiciéndome mil y un veces, podía jurar que si no fuera espiritual entraría al estado avatar.

-¡deja de lloriquear por una maldita vez!- explote haciéndole más daño del que en realidad hubiese querido, ella gimoteaba –si no estaba ahí era por infiltración, por Agni con razón mi abuela decía que la panda del Avatar eran unos descerebrados…- respingue molesto sin dejar de soltarla –…Amon no era el líder, era solo la punta del iceberg, en vez de estar llorando deberías levantarte el mundo se está cayendo a pedazos necesitamos al Avatar, no a una engreída, malcriada y llorona niña- la solté molesto si me volvía a atacar ahora si no respondía, esta chica me estaba sacando de las casillas.

La Sala estaba desordenada, el juego de te roto y mi ropa húmeda. La molesta chiquilla (nota mental no le diré Avatar hasta que se lo gane) está en el suelo y yo me pregunto por qué de entre la abuela, el Maestro Sokka, Bummy y Kya no me enseñaron a lidiar con una persona tan desequilibrada, ¿acaso estaré pagando el karma de la abuela como alguna vez dijo Lin? No hay dudas no debí de haberme rebelado contra mi destino así no estaría burlándose el señor karma conmigo.

-¿vas a quedarte todo el día a llorar o qué?- en este momento ya no le tengo paciencia y ella me mira molesta

-si eres nieto de Azula ¿Por qué eres maestro agua? Azula era muy orgullosa del fuego no creo que hubiese aceptado tu bending tan fácil-

Reencarnación de avatar tenía que ser, por eso mi familia odia a los avatares, pueden ser compasivos y perdonavidas pero no pueden ser empáticos. Mantengo mi mascara de indiferencia, a ella no le interesa saber que hay gente que desarrolla el bending tardíamente y menos que azula pudo desarrollar amor. No, solo los vencedores escriben la historia y Azula será vista como escoria no como un pilar de la nueva nación, suspiro esto me está cansando

-por lo visto el único elemento que conservas en la cabeza es el aire- me tomo el puente de la nariz viendo de reojo su actitud defensiva. un solo motivo y aunque sea una chica la golpeo –al ser azula del elemento fuego la única forma de neutralizarla es con su elemento contrario ¿Dónde crees tú que paso su exilio? O mejor aun ¿Qué gente crees tú que convivió con ella?

El Avatar Ang no tenía que envidiarle nada a esta chica, si el mundo dependía de ella que Agni nos proteja necesitaremos ayuda de todos los espíritus y protectores de las cuatro naciones la chica se precipitaba a sacar conclusiones y obviamente el resultado fue la pérdida de sus poderes tendríamos mucho trabajo duro para ponernos al día y estábamos perdiendo el tiempo en charlas sin sentido.

-Korra, nos estamos desviando, el mundo te necesita. Los tiempos están cambiando así que es necesario que un Avatar no bending ayude a la gente. En los tiempos del Avatar Ang le enseñaron a controlar los elementos, ahora tu tendrás que controlar las cosas por medio de diplomacia, astucia, empatía y sabiduría- Korra me miraba fijamente como si el que se lo dijera fuera la dama pintada – y si todo lo demás falla estoy para enseñarte a patear traseros empezando por el mío, si puedes-

Por primera vez la escuche reír y reí con ella, era raro como si ambos fuéramos viejos amigos y fue cuando recordé unas palabras que el tío Zuko me dijo una vez

Los caminos del Avatar y el Señor del fuego se cruzan siempre

Bueno yo no era propiamente señor del fuego y esperaba que Iroh no hiciera la estupidez de morirse jugando al héroe, así que bien que mal tal vez tío tendría algo de razón.

**Notas del autor:**

**Yey ¡mi primer fic de la leyenda de Korra! Este va total mente dedicada a Chris McRaven que si no fuera por ella y su excelente dibujo y claro la inspiración del enemigo imperfecto este fic no hubiese salido a la luz =D ¡Gracias Amiga!**

**Ahora unas notas aclaratorias**

**El personaje que habla es Tanho el archienemigo del probending por si no se habían dado cuenta y lo utilice asi por que tiene un pasado en blanco y por que en cierta medida me recuerda a Azula (ese creerse superior a los demas y el como se derrumbaron al ver perdido todo hummm era como pedir que los hiciera congeneres). Me base un poco en los eventos del enemigo imperfecto (aprovecho para promocionar este fic de Chris McRaven la autora esta en mis favoritos por si se quieren dar una vuelta y leer tiene muy buenos fic) pero solo un poquito.**

**Según las bases de este fic, si derrotaron a Amon pero sin tanto desplante superpoderoso y poco creible deux machina de parte de los escritores, simplemente se murió y ya, Korra obvio perdió sus poderes y no los recupera, para mi la Avatar le tuvo que luchar un poco para recuperarlos y es por esto que nació este fic, ella se fue a deprimir a su rancho abandonando a todos (hasta a Mako) y obviamente luego de que nace una idea de que no hay igualdad de clases pues los no bending se levantan en armas. El principio de la revuelta de los ecualistas esta tan estructurada y planeada que parece que llevan años desarrollándola para que se desmorone en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vamos que en la historia del mundo se ha visto que para eso llegue a pasar transcurren años y más si es que se tienen buenos lideres, creo más bien que acabaron el movimiento ecualista por falta de presupuesto de los escritores je je je. Además, no creo que Amon fuera el único con ese poder, si ya sacaron que hay montones de maestros metal por qué no habría por hay un puño de maestros sangre, vamos se supone que el avatar no es omnipresente así que no creo que este en todos lados para evitar que se entrenen maestros sangre.**

**En cuanto a Korra y Tahno tal vez salieron muy occ, la primera por que se siente muy callada y pasiva, nada que ver con la personalidad de la serie. Pero si partimos del punto ha perdido en lo único en lo que ha sido buena pues creo que estaría en el hoyo y ver a Tahno tan fresquesito y c..bron pues le ha repateado el hígado aunque nada puede hacer ya vimos que fácil la sometió, en cuanto al pasado de este no he intentado hacerlo un super maestro tipo Gary stu mas bien la orden del loto blanco se abre para aquellos que quieren ver y algo que me dio en el hígado fue ver que ya no era tan secreta, tal vez la orden tenga todavía una que otra ficha de paisho guardada por ahí. ¿Tanho como nieto de Azula? bueno es algo irricible partiendo de que ni en mil años azula se relacionaria con alguien de la tribu agua, pero vuelvo a decir para antes de que me linchen me base un poco en EL ENEMIGO IMPERFECTO asi que es por eso que Tahno conserva ese aire de autosuficiencia y perdonadavidas, ademas de ver por inferiores a todos muy al estilo de azula ¿que quedo muy occ y muy diferente de la ultima vez que salio en la serie? recuerden que el es un espia, asi que no dudo que actuara todo este tiempo. casi puedo garantizar que el solo se desenvolvio ja ja ja ja.**

**Bueno creo que me alargue con notas de autor, gracias por leer y aclaro: este es un one shot no tendrá continuación porque no creo poder hacerlo, siempre quedo mal con los fics largos y me ha gustado como quedo mejor imaginen como fueron las cosas ya si me animo escribiré otro pero no será pronto. Se cuidan. comentarios o criticas las leo.**


End file.
